Klonoa
Character Synopsis Klonoa is the main protagonist of the titular series. He is described within the games and manga as a "Dream Traveler", who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger, but he wasn't aware of this until Huepow informed him in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. His traditional voice actor is Kumiko Watanabe, though he is voiced by Eric Stitt in the English version of the remake of the first game. He has Namco's mascot Pac-Man on the side of his blue hat. Wanting to be a hero, he is young, energetic, good-hearted, and is willing to go against all odds to make sure justice is served. He is easily able to befriend characters along the way who support his cause. His attitude is innocent and even a bit naive. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B ''' '''Verse: Klonoa (Kaze no Klonoa in Japan) Name: Klonoa of the Wind Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lunatean, Dream Traveler Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Dream Travelers have the ability to manipulate dreams themselves, can shape them in his own image), Can hover temporarily with his ears, Wind Manipulation (Can utilize the wind in the form of creating tornadoes, bullets and even inflating his opponets), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate electricity in various attacks), Reality Warping (Klonoa is capable of controlling reality, with Klonoa's only limit being his imagination), Space Manipulation (Can create rifts between Dreams), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of pacifying and surpressing the emotions of an opponet) , Weather Manipulation (Can create hurricanes and can manipulate/create tornadoes), Forcefield Generation (Can create barriers which he can also use offensively by tackling or trapping his opponets), Energy Manipulation (Can generate energy constructs like Barriers and can generate Energy into his ring to make a sword), Can travel between Dimensions and Universes, Time Manipulation (Has a similar ability to Huepow, who can reach into the past and pull beings into whatever time period they are present in), Nonexistent Physiology (Mental; Huepow explained that no memory of Klonoa will and can be retained, as they exist as a falsity to reality that only comes when their name is spoken ), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Guntz while powered by The Wind Ring was able to create his Guntzland, which is his own personal realm. Klonoa should be capable of the same ability), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with entities such as Nahatomb, The King of Sorrow and Bagoo. Who are abstract entities), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and interact with the essence of a being, refering to their soul), Immortality (Type 11, Klonoa will indefinitely reincarnate in another dream should he be defeated or even killed. The only way to bypass this is through Klonoa completing their goal, which is to save dreams), Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Mind-Based Attacks, Light Manipulation, Expert Snowboarder, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Klonoa was able to fight and eventually defeat Nahatomb, who was going to destroy all of existence, including phantomile, which is built up from all dreams that exist within the Klonoa Reality of which there are Millions of at least according to Noctis Sol. Deafeated Ghadius who fought The Four Spirits who created the entirety of Phantomile. Temporarily stopped Bagoo, who was going to merge all dreams and his realm of stolen dreams together as one transforming them into a realm where he rules all and can endless create monsters. Pacified King of Sorrow , who's considered one of the strongest enemies Klonoa has faced, at least above Nahatomb) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Managed to keep up with and even at times outpace The King of Sorrow who was able to traverse his parallel universe in seconds) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Has the power to harm Nahatomb and others of similar power with his attacks) 'Durability: Multiverse Level (Survived the energy burst of one million dreams at point blank range, Can tank hits from entities like Nahatomb, Bagoo and The King of Sorrow) Stamina: High Range: Multiversal (Can traverse countless dreams and alternate realities) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Klonoa can't use his Wind Ring without someone powering it like a priestess or ring spirit. He eventually overcomes this weakness since he has shown to be able to use it without either of their help in some games. Klonoa is aquaphobic and can't swim. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Sword': Besides creating the Wind Bullet, the Wind Ring can use the wind to create a Wind Sword to slash his enemies. It is his most used form of attack in other media, like commercials and artwork for the game''.'' *'Hammer': Powerful weapon used to smash his enemies, in Namco X Capcom Klonoa can use it to open chests without losing Action Points *'Beam Gnome': The Wind Ring can create a beam that can act like a shield which he can use to tackle his enemies. in Namco X Capcom it can also be used as a defensive counter against long-range attacks. *'Arm Cannon': a pair of cannons attached to each of Klonoa's arm that can fire a big spiked ball to his enemies. *'Boomerang': A Boomerang used to hit multiple enemies, can rotate around Klonoa and hit anyone close to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Bullet:' Klonoa fires a bullet made of wind from his Wind Ring that inflates the enemy with air. He can also use this move to carry and throw the enemies he inflated or objects. He can also use it to attack and damage enemies. It requires a ring spirit or a priestess powering the Wind Ring to do this but Klonoa was eventually able to use this move without the requirement. *'Double Wind Bullet Tornado:' Klonoa fires a gigantic tornado from his Wind Ring. Requires both Huepow and Lolo powering the ring. *'Tornado Attack:' Klonoa will summon a huge tornado that attacks and lift enemies. Another variant of this move will make his summon several tornadoes which orbits around him at high speed. He also has another version, where he summons the wind and make his opponents dizzy. *'Tornado Attack EX:' A stronger version of Tornado Attack. The attack was so powerful, it destroyed a windmill in a single strike. *'Thunder Hurricane:' Klonoa horizontally spins toward his foes at high speed while electrically charged and summoning lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Klonoa Category:Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Adventurers Category:Mammals Category:Messiahs Category:Bikers Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonist Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Males Category:Tier 2